


Time for a change

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: After being abused for 20 years, Sherlock finally leaves his home. At a bus stop, he meets a woman but she is not what she seems to be.Will Sherlock be abused forever or will he find someone that treats him with kindness?





	1. A bad start to life

Sherlock had never felt a gentle human touch before, but everything changed when he met Molly.

Ever since Sherlock was small, he was always beaten and abused by his parents. At the age of 20 he decided, once and for all, to get out of that toxic household. While his parents slept, he quietly packed his bags and left. He had no money and he had no place to go, but he needed to get away, that’s all that mattered to him.

He stopped at the nearest bus station and sat down, dropping his bags down at his feet. He placed his head in his hands and began to cry. He didn’t notice a car pulling up and a woman getting out.  
“Hey sweetie, what’s the matter?”  
Sherlock had been told not to talk to strangers, but he felt like he could trust this woman.  
“I ran away from home, and now I have no place to go, and I have no money.”  
“How about you come over to my place and you can stay there until you have sorted yourself out, what do you say?”  
“Uhh, thanks.”  
“My name is Elise, by the way.”  
“I’m Sherlock.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sherlock. Now come along.”  
Sherlock stood up and collected his bags before following Elise back to her car. He placed his bags in the backseat before getting into the car.  
Elise drove Sherlock to her home and once they arrived, helped him get set up in her spare room.  
“You can stay here, until you are all settled.”  
“Thanks Elise.”  
Over the next few weeks, Elise has gotten very close to Sherlock and before he knew it, he and Elise here in a relationship but little did Sherlock know that Elise isn’t what she seemed to be.

Elise treated Sherlock horribly, every time he didn’t give her enough satisfaction, she would punish him, over and over again. Sherlock did everything he could to keep her satisfied, but nothing seemed to work. He had tried to tell Elise that he was trying but she wouldn’t listen. Every time Elise and Sherlock tried to get passionate, she would slap his face and hurt him. It went on for 6 months before Sherlock finally left. He packed his bags once more and left.


	2. At the bar

Sherlock sits in the bar, drowning drink after drink, trying to forget the last 6 months. He ordered another drink and looked around the bar. He noticed a woman, dressed in a red knee length dress and flat shoes, enter the bar, along with two other women. He noticed that the woman in the red dress was walking towards the bar. Once she arrives, she orders drinks for her and her friends. Sherlock downed his drink and gathered up the courage to talk to her. He cleared his throat and tried to get up, only to stumble. He managed to barely catch himself on the bar before he could fall to the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed up before taking a deep breath and looking up at the woman, who was looking down at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Seems I had a bit too much to drink.”  
“It seems so. Here, let me help you up.”  
Sherlock lets her help him up, before they both sit down at the closest table. She looks at Sherlock.  
“I’m Molly, by the way. Molly Mayweather.  
“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sherlock Holmes.”  
They exchange a handshake.  
“So, Molly, what brings you to this bar?”  
“It’s actually my birthday today. My friends have bought me here to celebrate.”  
“How old are you turning, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I’m turning 20 today.”  
“Well, Happy 20th Birthday, Molly.”  
“Thanks Sherlock. Hey, why don’t you join us?”  
“I couldn’t do that. I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Please? I wouldn’t ask otherwise.”  
“Well, if you are sure, I’ll be glad to join you guys.”  
“Great.”  
Molly looks towards the bar and sees that her drinks were ready. She gets up and walks towards the bar and picks up the tray, carefully carrying it to the table, where her friends currently sit. She looks back and waves to Sherlock, who slowly makes his way over to them.  
“Sherlock, these are my friends, Rose and Amanda.”  
Sherlock nods at them.  
“It’s nice to meet you both.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sherlock.”  
Amanda and Rose exchange handshakes with Sherlock.  
“I see that you have met Molly, already.”  
“Yes, I did. She saved me from falling onto the floor.”  
“Well, that’s good. She’s usually the shy kind, never talks to anyone.”  
“Rose, I think that’s enough. I don’t think Sherlock want to hear about me.”  
“Actually, I do.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah. I think that you are quite interesting.”  
“Well, thanks Sherlock.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Molly looks over at Rose and Amanda, who look like they were ready to leave, to let Sherlock and Molly get to know each other.  
“Well, Molly, I think that Amanda and I should be going. It looks like you and Sherlock would like to get to know each other.”  
Rose and Amanda get up and gather their belonging before leaving.  
“Let me know how everything goes, Molly!”  
Rose hugs me and leaves with Amanda.


	3. Dinner Conversations

Sherlock and Molly ordered something small to eat and sit down at the table. Sherlock looks at Molly as she sits down.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, just admiring your beauty.”  
“Awww, thanks Sherlock. You are not too bad yourself.”  
“Tell me more about yourself.”  
“Well, there’s not really much to know. I am a single child. I grew up here, in London. I studied at the University of London, to become a lawyer and I have received my degree in lawyering last year. I have two cats, named Jules and Roman. And I am very fond of horror and fantasy movies. That’s really all. What about you?”  
Sherlock looks at Molly before sighing and hanging his head.  
“Everything okay, Sherlock?”  
She watches as Sherlock shakes his head, making his curls bounce around his head.  
“You wanted to know about me, but if I tell you, promise you won’t feel sorry for me.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Ever since I was born, I have been abused and beaten by my parents. I left my childhood home because I feared that if I didn’t, I would have ended up dead. Once I left, I met a woman named Elise and she took me in until I found somewhere to stay. Turns out she was just like my parents, she abused and beat me, so I left and ended up here.”  
“That’s why I felt you tense up when I tried to help you before.”  
“Yeah, that’s right.”  
“I’m so sorry, Sherlock.”  
“It’s fine, really. I just hope that the future is better.”  
“It will be, Sherlock.”  
When Sherlock looks up, Molly could see his eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained. Molly reached to wipe away the tears but before she could touch him, Sherlock flinched and sat back, out of Molly’s reach. Molly dropped her hand, down to her side.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to wipe away your tears.”  
“I know, but I don’t know if I can trust you just yet.”  
“Well, I’m sure a couple more dates will change that.”  
“I didn’t know this was a date.”  
“I didn’t either, but I would call dinner and a conversation between two people a date. Wouldn’t you?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Sherlock, I know that you have had a hard start in life but maybe I could change that, if you could just give me a chance.”  
Sherlock looks at Molly before taking a deep breath and leaning forward. A tear slips out of his eye and Molly lifts a hand before stopping. She looks at Sherlock, almost as if asking if it was okay for her to proceed, he nods and she proceeded to move her hand to Sherlock’s face, stopping just before she touched him. He closed his eyes and slowly placed his head into her hand, she gently started wiping away the tears that ran down his face.  
“See, it’s not that bad.”  
“It’s the first gentle touch I’ve had in a long time.”  
Molly wiped away his tears and dropped her hand down to her side before continuing to eat her dinner.  
“If you need a place to stay, you can always come back to my place.”  
“Thanks. I do need a place to stay.”  
“Do you want to head over to my place now?”  
“It’s up to you. I really hope I’m not intruding.”  
“No, it’s fine. Come on.”  
Molly and Sherlock pay for their drinks and dinner before heading out of the bar and hailing a cab. Once the cab arrives, they get in and Molly gives the driver her address. The driver nods before driving to Molly’s address.


	4. Arriving at Molly's house

As the cab pulls up to Molly’s house, she looks over at Sherlock.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. It’s just that last time someone asked me if I wanted to stay, they treated me badly.”  
“Sherlock, like I said, this time will be different. Do you trust me?”  
Molly held out her hand. Sherlock looked at it before lifting his hand and placing it in Molly’s.  
“I do.”  
“Great, let’s go.”  
Molly and Sherlock exit the cab and Molly pays for the ride before waiting for Sherlock to gather his bags from the boot of the cab. Molly unlocks her door and Sherlock follows her cautiously inside.  
“It’s okay, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock slowly nods and continues to follow Molly inside. Molly leads Sherlock into her spare room and Sherlock places his bags onto the bed.  
“Thanks Molly.”  
“It’s okay. Well, I’ll let you get settled. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”  
“Okay. Thanks.”  
Molly nods and walks out of the spare room and into the kitchen. She turns on the coffee maker and takes out two cups from the cupboard. Once the coffee was ready, she pours it into the cups. She prepared her coffee the way she likes it, two sugars and cream, before picking up her cup and taking a sip. She leans against the counter and watches as Sherlock walks into the room.  
“I made you a coffee, I don’t know the way that you like it so I just left it black. Do you take cream and sugar?”  
“Yes, I do. Two sugars and cream, please.”  
“Just like me.”  
She prepares Sherlock’s coffee and hands him the cup. He takes the cup and lifts it to his lips and takes a sip.  
“Hmm, that’s nice. This is the first cup I have had in a long time.”  
Molly finishes her cup of coffee and places her cup into the sink before walking over to Sherlock. He looks at her as she lifts her hand.  
“May I?”  
At first, she thought that Sherlock would say ‘no’, but to her surprise he said ‘yes’. She gently places her hand onto Sherlock’s face, and she could have sworn that he tensed up for a second before relaxing and melting into her touch. 

And from that day on, Sherlock never felt an abusive hand on him again, only a loving one.

The End


End file.
